Everlating Darkness
by krystalanimeheart
Summary: AU In a quiet village everything seems peaceful, but there is always a darker secert behind these walls. Jaden Yuki: a normal kid who doesn't like school is thrown into an adventure when he finds hes part of something big. Sprirtshipping, Darksprirtshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting Darkness **

**Chapter 1 **

**Life**

Everlasting darkness is the first word that comes to your head when u looks at this place. No sun, this is why it's so dark. But over time people got use to the darkness and became better to see in the dark. The moon is also just a dim light in the sky.

I stared off in to the darkness of the land it was bare, few plants and animals fill the large acres of land, dried up grass, pitch black trees which have been burned from a recent fire or storm. The water is ok but some are dark and murky and the only other light you will ever see other than the moon is the burning breathing fire of the _dragons._

"Jaden get back to the village! You know you should know too darn well that u shouldn't be there!" Yelled the old man everyone in the village calls old man Williams or gramps. I rolled my eyes while nodding.

When I turned around and started walking back to the village I didn't see was a large red, orange flame fills the sky before disappearing again.

When I got back to the village gramps appeared out of nowhere, he was wearing old worn out gray overalls with a white shirt underneath, he had a cane in his right hand to help him stand. He was slouched over a bit; he was thin but not thin enough to show any bones. I tried to hide but no avail, he saw me, walked over to me yelling

"Jaden Yuki! You know that you are supposed to be here not out there!" he yelled pointing the cane to the field.

"And you know you're not supposed to leave village grounds! Also what are you doing outside of school, and with all that kidnapping near the other villages!" He continued to yell about being responsible blah, blah, blah.

I just prayed '_I wish Jesse was here gramps always goes easier on me when he's around to show that I'm not all bad.'_ Suddenly a loud but sweet voice interfered my train of thought and gramps yelling but at the same time a new thought entered my head '_Sweet? When did i start thinking Jesse's voice was sweet well maybe nice… uggh never mind even I don't know why I said that or thought of it.'_

"Hey Jay, gramps." Jesse said while he had a huge grin on his face.

Gramps seem to be surprised to see Jesse out of school he then changed from my yelling to Jesse's.

"Jesse you need to be in school! Not out…" but was cut off by Jesse

"Gramps chill Ms. Sullivan let me out to find Jay. She said that I had to bring him back to class even if I have to drag him." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head messing up his teal locks.

He has spikey teal hair and spikey bangs that clung to his forehead and the sides of his face. He had bright emerald eyes and was wearing black jeans with a white long sleeve shirt, with a blue vest and brown combat boots. Jesse walked over, grabbed my wrist and started to drag me back to school while waving good-bye to gramps.

When we were far away from gramps I said "Did you lie to gramps to bail me out?"

Jesse let go of my wrist and shook his head saying "No Jay, I didn't lie Ms. Sullivan was really mad that that you skipped(again) so she send me to find you because one, she can never find you two I can find you and three you will actually listen to me."

I rubbed the back of my head, chuckled and said "Sorry Jess. But you know even if you drag me back I'll just fall asleep."

Jesse sighed then said "still Jay she wants you in class and she said if I don't get you back I'll have to serve your detention. I really don't want to do that, Jaden come on please just come to class she said also if you come to class you won't get detention this time." He reasoned.

I sighed, placed both hands behind my head and cross one of my legs over the other one while saying "Fine jess I'll go with you." Jesse face then filled with happiness "But" i said his face went pale as a grin crept up onto my face.

He stared at me intently waiting for what I had to say. "You will have to come with me to do some exploring!"

Jesse sighed in relief and said

"Man you scared me I thought I had to cross dress and walk around the village like last time. And anyway how did u get me to wear that?" He questioned I then laughed while saying

"Ha, Jess wouldn't you like to know but that's my little secret." He stared at me blankly blinking a few times then said

"How I'm I friends with you?" I grinned at him widely saying

"One it's because I'm awesome. Two it's because we practically grew up together. And three, because you're my twin with a southern accent!" (A/n they are not really brothers in the story it's because they're so alike they seem like twins) Jesse nodded as if saying it is true but he then pointed his index finger saying

"First of all you are not awesome just insane." I stared at his finger them said

"O and you're not? Also I'm insanely awesome not insane." We both burst out laughing and continued to walk back to school.

When we got near the classroom Jesse the grabbed my wrist and started dragging me in but before that he whispered

"Sorry Jay got to make it look convincing." I nodded and started yelling as he started to drag me into the class room again

"Jesse let go of me I'm not going into Ms. Sullivan's class no matter what!" but Jesse was a lot stronger than me so he managed to drag me in.

The class room was quiet when they saw me, Dr. Crowler walked over then said

"Well Jaden Yuki isn't it nice for you to join class." His voice dripped with venom from not being in class for all most her whole period.

I gulped and tried to run but Jesse was still holding my wrist he mouthed _'Sorry.'_

I groaned "fine, Dr. Crowler I'll stay in class since that's what **you **want."

Everyone was shocked to see me give in so quickly, I then walked over to the third row fourth seat and sat down. Jesse sat behind me and whispered

"Sorry Jay, but anyway why did you skip class just to go to the fields?" I quietly whispered back "Jess I'll tell you at lunch." He nodded, picked up his pen and started writing notes for class. While I rested my head in my arms and fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Krystal- Hello everyone my name is Krystal and it is very nice to meet you all! Also this is my first fanfic so please review when you can!**

**Jaden- Yes thank you for everything guys!**

**Jesse- Yup, um hey Jay you want to duel?**

**Jaden- Jess I thought you'll never ask…lets duel and get you're game on!**

**Jesse- OK I will! **

***Jesse and Jaden starts dueling***

**Krystal- Ya well here's the new chapter! Also if you wondering the time line is in this era they have computers and stuff and all that's happen is no more sun but the plants have somehow learn to grow in the dark and people still live.**

**Everlasting Darkness **

**Chapter 2- Lunch and Secrets**

**Jaden's POV**

The bell rang for lunch, I grabbed my red backpack (where did that come from?) and started walking to the lunch room, got in line, buyed some fried shrimp, and walked to the table Jesse was seating eating an apple. I sat across him, he stared at me before saying "So why were you at the fields?" I stopped eating my fired shrimp and said

"Well couple nights, days whatever I saw something crash into the forest outside the village…" I was cut off my Jesse "so why didn't you go check it out?" I rolled my eyes and said "jess I was getting to that part. Anyway before it crashed I was able to make out wings. Dragon wings, not bird wings. And jess I really don't want to be lunch for that thing. So for the last few days I've been watching but nothing has moved so I think it's dead or just has a broken it wing so it can't fly."

I looked at Jesse he had a surprise yet interested look on his face, a grin then began to form on his lips "O so you were scared? Jaden Yuki the most adventurous, fearless teenager in the village scared? O Golly Jay, that's priceless!" I quickly became flustered as Jesse began to laugh I looked away mumbling "I'm human Jesse it's natural to be afraid sometimes."

Jesse stopped laughing chuckled "I know jay I just like to _tease_ you! So when are we going?" this time a Smile creep its ways onto my face and declared "Tonight. Midnight, at the edge of the field. Wear black we need to be invisible kinda like a ninja." A small chuckle escape Jesse lips as he also said "OK Jay I'll try to be a 'ninja'" when he said ninja he made small air quotations with his fingers.

I rolled my eyes, picked you my tray, threw it away, then started to walk to the last period of the day Mr. Stein, I groaned, and thought _'why do I have him as last period?' his monotone voice makes me fall asleep in class.'_ I sighed and walked in to 434 or what I call boring 101. Mr. Stein saw me and frowned he never really liked my so I forced a smile and walk over to my desk sat down pulled my things out and slouched over so my head was resting in my arms. I was lucky today we were watching a movie on something about _World War 1_ so I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken by falling out of my chair and the ring of the last bell of the day I grabbed my stuff and headed home.

My house is I normal one two floors, and a red roof with splashes of black paint (coarse of my brother) it has everything a normal house has in side to a TV bed etc. No one home not even my twin brother was home who's _always home._ So I unlocked the door walked in (locked it again), pulled off my shoes and ran upstairs to my room witch I share with Haou (older twin brother by like 20 seconds) so half the room is red(mine) and white while the other half is black and gold (Haou). With that I jumped on my bad a curled into a ball to fall into another deep sleep for the fifth time that day.

When I woke up it was 11:43 pm, I got out of bed and stared to strip out of my clothes so I was just in my boxers **(A/N kaa! Almost naked Jaden! XD) ** I went to the closet got my black hoddie and white T-shirt and put under the hoddie. I then pulled on some black skinny jeans and left Haou and my room.

I walked down stairs to still fill no one home I thought '_This is strange why isn't anyone home? Everyone should be home.'_ I shrugged off the thought, grabbed the keys, walked out the keys into my pocket and walked off into the mist of night.

**_At the Edge of the Field (Still in Jaden's POV)_**

When I got to the field Jesse wasn't there. So I stood there for a few minutes before I saw a glimpse of movement in the corner of my eye. Whoever it was came from behind me and grabbed my waist with one arm and covered my mouth with his other hand I reacted quickly and shifted my weight and flipped my captor over my back for him( depending on the weight is seem to be a guy) to make contact with the ground, with a large _thud_. "Oww" the man groaned in pain but I was able to recognize the voice "Jesse?' my voice dry Jesse Got up and rubbed the back of his nervously, I narrowed my eyes as Jesse stuttered "h-hay jay- jay what's up?" I got mad I started to rise my voice "What's up! HEY! Jess what's up oo I'm fine I just got attacked by **YOU**! And all you say is what's up!" I yelled in anger.

Jesse then backed off a bit and shyly saying "Sorry jay but you were just standing there and I really wanted to scare you then tease you later. But it seems that those karate lessons kicked in before I could tell you who I was." He rubbed his back while he talked. I quickly became flustered and shuddered "S-sorry j-jess I p-panicked so ya…well anyway lets go." Trying to change the subject, I started to walk toward the woods. I looked over to jess he was wearing the same thing as me but he wore his regular combat boots.

So I turned around again and began to walk into the woods again suddenly large arms wrapped around my waist it was Jesse he pulled me toward him so by back was resting on his chest he was a few inches taller than me so he rested his chin on my spikey two toned brown hair "Sorry Jay I didn't mean to make you angry he said seductively, I broke away from his grip saying "Bro, forget it lets go." I started walking way into the forest a bit faster as a blush formed on my face. Jesse then yelled "Hey wait for me ~"

When we got near the clearing in the middle of the forest some of the trees broken or snapped in half. When we got to the clearing there was a large red dragon it appeared to have two mouths and a large blue sphere on top of its head. It had to hind legs to it only had front one's with large pure white claws and spikes covered the back of his head down to its back and very long tail that seemed to make up for have in no hind legs and large red wings with a large spike on it.** (A/N if you don't know its Slifer the Sky dragon) **The creature slowly opens its goldeneyes that seemed to stare into your soul. The dragon eyes were very similar to my brothers. A low growl was heard. The dragon opened one of its two mouths to show sharp_ very_ sharp k-9s. It tried to move but winced in pain as it tried to move its wing. I looked at Jesse declaring happily "Ha, I was right!" Jesse rolled his eyes saying "OK, Jay you **are** right so what are you going to do kill it? If **that** thing gets better it might burn the village and kill everyone so we have to tell gramps and the others."

Jesse then started to walk back to tell the village. But something inside my told me to stop him as if the dragon meant no harm with a sudden yell I declared "if you're going to tell them, and if they try to kill it, they're going to have to go through me and if they even try to kill it I'm going down with him." I felt something shift in my eyes but quickly disappeared just as it came. Jesse stared at me with a shocked face the dragon also seemed to understand me and was surprise. Jesse then tried reason with me saying "Jaden, you know that those things are just killing machines so why are you protecting it?" I looked away from Jesse staring at the dragon intently saying "for starts Jesse he is not an 'it'. And second it's a living breathing creature he deserves to live it's not like it did anything wrong. And I'll make sure he can someday fly again ill make sure of it." Whispering the last part to myself

Jesse face was rubicund with anger Jesse then began to yell "Find Jay! If you want to help that monster thing fine see if I care! Just wait until it eats you!" Jesse then mumbled something to himself but I was able to hear it "_Choosing a dragon over his best friend and when you think you know a person psh."_ He then stormed off into the woods back to the village.

I sighed thinking '_Jesse isn't what you think' _I shifted my glaze to the dragon, took a deep breath and moved a foot forward, waiting for a response but nothing. I then moved one foot after the other till I was around 1 foot away from it. The dragon still didn't react. For a second I felt has if I was putting myself in great peril, the dragon was slowly surveying my every move. I doughty stretched my hand to pet the dragon.

When I did I was enthralled for one I still had my hand and second how soft its scales were. I then softly said "Please I need to see your wing I won't hurt you." The dragon the snorted oppressively, slowly opens it to show its mutilated wing. My hand left its forehead, he whimpered at the loss of warmth. I averted my glaze to the wing at a distance it seemed fine, but when I got closer the wing was stained in a dark black reddish liquid _blood_ it had a large gash through the wing and a large branch pierced through it. I grabbed the branch and slowly pulled it out and threw it to the side. The dragon's eyes were filled with pain but somewhat relief that the branch was gone.

I then said to him "its ok, I will come tomorrow to clean the wound I promise." The dragon whimpered as if not wanting me to go. I stared at the dragon and wonder aloud "I wonder what your name is?"

**"Slifer" **a voice said I looked around to find no one **"Telepathy that's how I talk."** My eyes met gold as gold met brown I nervously asked "You can…talk? WOW! That's so awesome! At first I thought I was going insane." Slifer stared as his glare softens he then asked **"Why? Why are you helping me? Just as your friend** **said I'm a kill…" **i quickly cut him off " Don't finish that sentence and anyway if you think you are one why haven't you killed me or eaten me? I was told the dragons always go for the kill no matter what. Also for a strange reason I trust you. Any way I got to go it's getting late."

I then started to run but stopped when Slifer spoke again**" I trust you too not completely. And will I see you again?"** I turned and began to run backwards saying happily "Ya you will tomorrow night. Good-bye Slifer" I then ran normally as I ran back to the village waving good-bye to Slifer.

**Krystal – so what did you think was it good, bad? And if you want any other charaters to pop up please tell me I would love to know!**

**Jaden and Jesse- Please review Krystal needs reviews to continue her story Ja-ne!**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Krystal- Hello I'm back for Chapter 3 I'm so sorry that its late i was very busy with school etc. I would like to thank mysteryangelcutlass, Lifepaw, and jflo2 for reviewing!**

**Jaden- Yes thank you mysteryangelcutlass! Krystal is very happy because you have reviewed**

**Jesse- Yup I just hope more people will review cause if you don't you're going to make Jaden cry. How can you do something so cruel? *starts to hug Jaden***

**Jaden- Why don't you people review? It hurts my feelings when you people don't!*Tears start to form in eyes **

**Jesse- You people better review cuz if you don't you will make Jaden cry and Krystal won't update! **

**Krystal- Yes please fanfic people please review! Ya well here's the new chapter! Also if you wondering the time line is in this era they have computers and stuff and all that's happen is no more sun but the plants have somehow learn to grow in the dark and people still live. Also I'm sorry if there is any kind of OOC-ness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Darkness <strong>

**Chapter 3-Brotherly love?**

**Jaden's POV**

When I got back to the village, it was inaudible. I ran through the streets without a sound.

When I got home I pulled my keys from my pocket and quietly o so gently placed it in key hole and turned it. When I was inside I locked the door, pulled off my shoes, and climbed the stairs quietly to my room.

When I opened the door of my room there was a large lump sleeping quietly, his chest rising up and down. I quietly, but quickly got out of my hoodie and pants so I was in a white T-shirt and red boxers. I pulled the covers down and crawled under the sheets to fall into a deep sleep.

The most annoying alarm beeping woke I up I tried to move but to find it impossible. When I moved my head out of the covers I saw my twin brother _hugging_ me in his sleep. For a moment I wonder how he got into my bed _Maybe he was sleep walking?_ Hopefully he was and didn't know I was in the woods if he did will kill me if he knew. The grip on me tighten slowly pulling me closer to Haou I struggled to get away from him but of course it was impossible so I gave up I then began to yawn so I close my eyes to fall asleep against Haou chest.

What felt like seconds of sleep a fusillade of sounds reverberated in my ears I quickly became annoying with the fusillade and opened my eyes to meet golden ones rubbing my eyes cutely I then said meekly "Hey Haou*yawn* good mourning." Haou then said "So cute." Haou pulled me so close I thought I couldn't breathe any more even if I could. So I just snuggled into his chest trying to find a place to rest again he rested his head in my hair. We are the same height though so he must have been more up then me on the bed.

But my sleep was rudely interrupted my again a fusillade of sounds and my mom's gentle but loud voice filling the air

"Haou~, Jaden~ Wake up before I do something both of you won't like~" She sang I opened my eyes as Haou began to push himself up, I put up and placed my chin on his shoulder my eyes were still close as well as Haou's. My back toward my mom my shirt was slightly up to show some of my bare back, while some of Haou's stomach showed he was resting his head against mine the blankets covered our legs so it only showed our upper half. Some of my brown bangs clung to the sides of my face while some of Haou's slightly darker hair intertwined with mine I felt a flash only one thought came to mind 'Mom.'

Without even thinking I yelled "Mom no pictures!" Haou must have thought the same thing because he said "Ya, mom stop no pictures!" But mom only continued to take even more. Suddenly she said "So cute~ brotherly love!"

I didn't get what she said about brotherly love but Haou seemed to get it he quickly snapped "NO! Mom it's NOT brotherly love! Only in **Your** dreams that will **EVER **happen!" I looked up and asked to Haou and my mom tilting my head to the said "What do you mean by brotherly love I know that I, Haou, are brothers, and everything and we love each other but really what do u mean?" I bluntly asked.

Haou stared at me in shock and said "Never mind you won't understand…" my mom blinked, clasped her hands together and nodded as well she then said "Aw Jaden your sooo oblivious! Well anyway get out of bed and get changed I need to clean the house. And you know how it gets when I clean." Mom then left to get things ready to clean the house.

Haou and I got out of bed. Haou leaned on me still half-asleep I shook him lightly while saying "Haou wake up."

With a sudden wrench I was pinned to the wall I stared quietly as Haou's hand punched the wall right next to my head he growled "Jay, I was wondering where were you last night I averted my glaze to the ground as he narrowed his eyes, but Haou moved his free hand under my chin and tilted my head so I was looking into his golden glare he moved his head and moved his lips to bite my ear and say "Come on Jay~ Tell me or I'll force the information out of you and don't tell me you were at Jesse's because he was alone and some-what mad at you." I didn't say anything; I just kept my mouth close trying not to tell him about Slifer.

By that time Haou seemed to be annoyed that I wasn't telling him anything so again I was pinned to the floor instead with Haou hovering over me.

I tried to escape his grasp but he kept my arms above my head pinned with one hand while the other one travel to my cheek where he pinched it, saying coldly "Come on Jay, spill it before I go any further." I Shut close, my eyes while thinking _'I can't let him know about Slifer, I just can't who knows what he will do.'_ I began to chuckle as Haou began to tickle me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see if I had any means of escape but no luck Haou pinned me in such a way that I couldn't run. My eyes stared into Haou's death glare I shuddered/laughed "Hahaha Stop Haou please it to much haha!." Haou replied by saying "But I'm bored~ and I want to play with you rolling some of his words I blinked, stop laughing and said "All you wanted to do is play? I have a bunch of games we can play on my PS3."**(A/N- Our poor oblivious Jaden*Sigh*)** Haou rolled his eyes and looked at me saying "Well are you going to tell me why you weren't home? Or do you want me to continue?" I looked at him and mumbled "OK I'll tell you."

His eyes filled with victory and smirk formed on his lips "OK then I'm going to take a shower then you and when we're at edge of town you'll tell me k?"

I nodded numbly he then got off me walked to the closet opened it, got some clothes out, threw some white jeans a black shirt and a red jacket at me**(A/n-For those you couldn't tell it's his D.A uniform)** and Haou walked out to take a shower.

I got up of the floor and left to take a shower in my mom's room (there are two bathrooms with showers)

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip (30 min.) <strong>

**(After Haou and Jaden are done showering)**

I got dressed with the clothes Haou gave me I pulled up my white skinny jeans, black shirt, and red jackets and walked down stairs where Haou was waiting.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, with a black shirt and jacket over but the jackets outline was gold and on the back it said Supreme King in gray and gold. I thought for a second '_Where did he get the jacket?'_ I shook of the thought and walked up to him.

He looked at me with an apathy face before yelling "Mom, we're going now!" another yell was heard from the other side of house "OK sweetheart take care of Jaden." Before the start of the vacuum cleaner roared through the house as Haou closed the door and locked it, dropping the keys into his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the edge of the village~<strong>

We walked in silence to the edge of the village where Haou stopped, leaned on a tree and crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes slightly waiting for an answer.

I sighed as I began to explain "well Haou last night I did some exploring in the wood and Jess went with me but I said something's that made him angry with me, and I really don't want to talk about it."

Haou eyes widen slightly but quickly returned to his quick, calculating, emotionless glare. He then narrowed his eyes further; if his glare could kill I would probably be dead by now. His mouth clenched and said with a hint of anger

"Jay! I know you like to explore but you know everyone was told not to leave! What if you got hurt? Or someone kidnapped you? What would have you done?"

He got of the tree and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I could have lost you…Jay did anything happen to you when Jesse _That bastard _left?" he murmured the last part, I shook my head. He let me out of the hug saying "Jaden use your head sometime and I promise I won't tell them this time so please don't do it again." I nodded.

When we got back to the village, someone suddenly ran up to Haou yelling playfully "Glomp!"**(A/n- Who is this mysterious person?)** And tackled hug him making Haou rolling couple times with his assailant, when they stopped and the dust cleared you could identify the attacker, it was Jehu (Jesse's older twin brother.) Jehu quickly dodged a punch from Haou and yelled "Haou I missed you~" he sang some of his words

Haou then yelled with a blush across his face "PERVERT! Get off me!"

"But Haou~ I missed you~! Didn't you miss me~? O and I see that you're wearing the jacket I gave you!" again Jehu rolled some of his word.

But Haou just yelled harshly "NO! I DIDN'T MISS YOU! And yes I'm wearing the jacket you gave me!" Jehu just blinked and asked

"AWW~ Haou why are you so cold?" Jehu then began to hug Haou more rubbing his cheek with Haou's.

Haou then tried to push Jehu off but Jehu was a lot stronger, Haou then yell "it's because of you! PERVERT! GET OFF ME JEHU!" Haou stared into Jehu amber one's with anger but Jehu is the only one that can stand up to Haou death glare. Jehu ignored it and said happily "Come on Haou say the magic words!" Haou rolled his eyes and murmured something.

Jehu stared at him then said "What Haou-Chan? I didn't hear you~" again Haou rolled his eyes, sighed and said normally "Jehu PLEASE! Get off me." Jehu smiled, got off of Haou and helped him up.

I walked over and said to Jehu "Hey I haven't seen you in a while" HE saw me, gave me a smile, and gave me a death hug. I couldn't breathe but was able to gasp out "Can't…breathe…need…air." He let go rubbing the back of his dark teal hair the only thing that made him look different from Jesse was his dark teal hair, and amber eyes.

"Sorry." Jehu said

"But at least you let me hug you~" again Jehu was about to hug me but Haou was able to stop him by grabbing the back of his shirt, yanking him back and coldly saying "Touch him again your dead…"

Jehu sweat dropped but ignored it and began to hug me anyway, while saying sweetly

"Jayjay you are so much nicer are you sure you're related to Haou? He's so cold to me while you are so nice, and sweet to me. Also you're very cute~!"A slight blush formed on my face.

But Jehu was then pulled from the hug but the one who pulled him off wasn't Haou but Jesse. He glared at Jehu who just glared back both narrowing their eyes I only stood in the middle; I quickly reacted before they could throw a punch at each other. I stepped between them and pushed the apart giving them both a cold glare which seemed to surprise the both. I harshly said

"Both of you idiots stop!" I felt my eyes shift but I ignored it, Jehu then questioned

"Jaden when since when did you have golden eyes like your brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal-I'm sorry that its late guys I hope you like please review!<strong>

**Jaden and Jesse- Yes please review!**

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Krystal- Hello I'm back for Chapter 4 I'm so happy that so many people reviewed! So I'm going to try to update every two days because of winter break I'll have more time to update!**

**Jaden- Ya more story time! Also I now know you guys don't want me to cry!**

**Jesse- Yes well anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Darkness <strong>

**Chapter 4- Kidnapped!**

**Jaden's POV**

I stared at Jehu dumbfounded, and shock and nervously said "What…What did you say?" Jesse stared at me as he repeated what Jehu asked before "Jay, since when did you have golden eyes?"  
>Haou came up to me grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes, his eyes widened in response, by that point I began to panic "What do you mean I have golden eyes! I know I have brown ones!" I don't know what happen but there was just this sudden chill down my spine as if someone was in trouble one thought came to mind <em>Slifer he's in trouble!<em>

_I have to get to Slifer_ a thought came to mind _run!_ I pushed Haou hands off my shoulders and ran.

Haou, Jehu, Jesse then began to run after but I was a lot faster than them so I was able to out run them before they were able to see that I ran into the woods.

I hid behind one of the trees as I tried to catch my breath. I then froze as I heard Haou's voice "Where did he go? He couldn't have gone far!" Jesse then said

"I think I know where he went." Haou quickly said

"Don't just stand there show us!"

I held my breath as I waited for Jesse and the others to find me but their steps faded away. I sighed in relief. I got out of my hiding stop and began to walk to the clearing where Slifer was.

When I got near the field, was suddenly attack from behind and pinned to the ground I was surprised but I snapped out of it and began yelling

"Who are you! Get off me!"

But I was ignored by the man the man then yelled over to the right to someone "Hey, I found a kid!" I heard the crunching of leaves and the ruffling of bushes too. A large deep voice boomed to my captor

"You found a kid? What's a kid doing here?" my captor then said

"I don't know but what if he's one of _them_? We haven't been able to find _any of them_ what if he's one and we miss him?" the man with the deep quickly said

"It's true let's take him back to camp and wait to see _if the_ _object_ response to him or not"

My captor nodded and pulled to my feet, making sure to hold my hands tightly behind my back so couldn't run or fight back. I was pushed forward then being yelled at "WALK!" I did what was commanded and began to walk. After a few minutes of walking I noticed that we were getting closer to where Slifer was my eyes widened, my captors didn't seem to notice as I tensed. I was extremely scared _what am I going to do?_ I thought we walked to open grass land to see over 40 people camping and trying restraining Slifer.

My eyes widen further as some kind of magic made Slifer trash, and roar in pain but he continues to struggle. His eyes dart all over the so called camp and lands on me. He looks at me and says **_Jaden! What are you doing here?_**

_I don't know Slifer! But please hold on! _Slifer nods as if reading my mind he then says **_Ok, and right now only you can hear my voice just think to talk to me. _**

_Ok Slifer but what do they want? I'm scared what if they kill me? _Slifer's eyes widened and then turned into a cold glare

_**I won't let that happen Jaden you helped me I won't let them kill you.**_

_OK I trust you!_

I was then pushed to walk into a large tent there were two men standing near a large table looking over a large map of the world one of them had His blue hair is sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face a lighter shade of blue than the one behind it, which generally flows as a single unit. Directly above his nose is another section of hair, colored grayish white, and he also wears earrings and a pair of ornaments on either side of his forehead. He was wearing a white coat with a blue uniform with a raised and buckled collar and matching cut-offs for his arms and legs. **(A/N- For those who don't know yet it is Sartorius with the Obelisk Blue uniform)**

When I thought about it most of the people at the camp was wearing some kind of white uniform the other man had jet black hair and was wearing some kind of black suit/coat and with a pair of black sunglasses (Why does he need them? It's dark not light and sunny outside? Man some people are weird)** (A/n- yes it's Mr. T if you didn't know)**

The man with blue hair began talking to the one with black hair while slamming his hands to the nearby table

"Why can't we find them! How hard is it to find 7 kids!" the one with black hair then stared at the other and said

"We're trying our best, the children can't easily be found they look human and their power levels are sometime dormant so that _object_ won't be any use. And if they have awaking their _mark _be anywhere on their body" The man with blue hair sighed and looked around the room and his eyes landed on me as if just noticing that we were in the room for the first time.

He looked toward my captors and said "Why is a child here?" his voice clam

One of the captors then said "We found him in the woods near here and we wanted to see if he's one of them since we can't find any he might be one and we miss him Sir Sartorius."

The man now named Sartorius looked at them and sighed "Well let's see if he's one but I highly doubt that this child…" I cut him off "Hey! I'm sixteen you know! NOT ten!"

Sartorius seemed to be surprise of my sudden outburst but quickly regain his composure he then narrowed his eyes while growling at me "Well let's see if this _Teenager_ is one of them?"

Sartorius then walked to a small cabinet pulling out a strange rock thing about the size of my t-shirt the other man then walked over to Sartorius to help him pick up the tablet with some Egyptian symbols on it and a dull gray stone in the middle. When he walked over to me I was able to get a better look at the pattern.

On the stone there were 7 people-no teenagers they were lined up behind them there were 7 dragons all were sending a beam of power to the dull gray sphere in the middle. The sky on the tablet was dark. Sudden it all came to me that was our world and somehow the dragons were either one destroying the sun or two recreating.

Sartorius then grabbed my hand and placed it on the rock the sphere then began to glow a bright red and outlining one of the teenagers, and dragon that looked a lot like Slifer then a mark appeared that looked like wings the light then shot out of the rock landing on my forehead and recreating the wing like pattern** (A/N – to know what it looks like read the authors note at the bottom and there will be the link)**

A voice appeared out of nowhere booming **"THE CHOOSEN OF FIRE" **the voice disappeared as well as the light.

Sartorius looked at me with surprise then broke into a grin saying

"We found the chosen of fire who would have thought?"

My eyes widened in horror as Sartorius began to laugh evilly. (A/n-Please tell me if you want any other character to pop in the story or any idea's you like!)

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal-Oo how I hate cliffies! Sorry guys I'll try to make it longer next time! Oo and here's the link to Jaden's Mark that's now on his forehead<strong>** http:/fc08. deviantart .net/fs71/i/2010/179/d/d/Tsubasa_Sakura_s_wings_by_Yan_**

**Just remeber to get rid of the spaces ok? **

**Jaden- What's going to happen to me?**

**Krystal- Well…*Jesse clasps hand over my mouth***

**Jesse-You can't tell them!**

**Krystal and Jaden- Why?**

**Jesse- Because!**

**Krystal-OK then I'll leave hints let's see if you can make it out ok?**

Dragon's backup,

Friends,

New,

Captured,

Others one's found out!

**Krystal- OK that's enough hint's let's see if you know what's going to happen next!**

**Jaden and Jesse-Ja-ne please review!**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Krystal- Hello I'm back for Chapter 5 I'm so happy that so many people reviewed! Also I am super sorry for the late update with x-mas and New Year's coming up I haven't had time too!**

**Jaden- Ya but what's going to happen to me? I'm kinda scared… **

**Jesse- No worries Jay I'll save you!**

**Jaden-...**

**Jesse- Jay?**

**Jaden-HURRY JESSE! I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THIS! *Suddenly disappears***

**Jesse- NO JAY!**

**Haou- Jesse you better find my brother if you don't you will never see the light of day again… *Jehu starts to hold Haou back***

**Jehu-Um Jess? I think you should start looking and thinking if you don't want to be dead and never Jaden again to...**

**Krystal- Oo no what happen to Jaden? Well I know but you don't! Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX I only own the story plot and any OC characters! And Ramijek about what you thought what's was going to happen this chapter was close but not right! **

* * *

><p><strong>Everlasting Darkness <strong>

**Chapter 5-The Past and The Future **

**Jesse's POV**

I stared at Jaden as he started to run I quickly snapped out of my daze and started to run after him Haou and Jehu did the same thing soon running after Jaden as well. I stared at Jaden with awe _how can someone that eats so much run that fast?_ I thought Jaden then began to disappear from my sight and disappear.

Even though I didn't see him anymore I kept running till I got to the woods and slowed to a halt. Haou and Jehu soon stopped too Haou then turned to me I thought he was going to start yelling at me but he didn't he said

"Where did he go? He couldn't have gone far!" Haou seemed nervous that's strange he never shows emotion. I then thought for a few moments trying to think about where he went.

_Well he could have gone home but I don't think, he knows that would be the first place we would look…so he could have gone to that old building/barn* he always use to go when we were kids…ya he would go there but I think we should check the house after too._

"I think I know where he went." I said

"Don't just stand there show us!" Haou said

I nodded and started to walk back to the village, Haou and Jehu following.

* * *

><p>The old Barn wasn't really old it was just abandon it had an old red painted roof some vines growing on the barn and the white paint peeling off. I looked back to Jehu and Haou who looked a bit unsure if Jaden would be there. I then told them<p>

"I really don't know if he's here you know Jaden he's very unpredictable…"

Jehu then smiled as if understanding and said "Well let's look inside then?"

I nodded and opened the old barn the ground was full of dead leaves and crayons. The barn was clean but the walls were filled with pictures but at the end of barn there was a big drawing of 7 different dragons* Jehu, Haou, and me walked up to the picture and started at it.

Haou the broke the silence by asking

"Who drew this?"

Jehu then said "Ya who did? They're very good drawing!"

I then said "Well Jaden drew this when we were kids didn't you ever wonder where we were when we disappeared?"

Jehu and Haou eyes widened with I said Jaden drew it. Jehu then said

"Jaden? Our Jaden drew this?" he then looked at the drawing more carefully tapping his chin lightly

"If Jaden drew this then who are these people?" he pointed to pictures with the dragons and kids but you couldn't see what the people look like because they seemed to disappear into the wood also it was very dark inside buy you could see the dragons but the people very little.

I sighed and said "Well I asked Jaden but he said that it was us and he also said something weird he said 'We're the chosen'* or something like that but when he said it he seemed to be in the daze but he told me that…" I moved over to point at a red dragon and person "he said that was him and that was his dragon… he called it Slifer if I remember" I then moved over to a white dragon with 7 different colored stones on the sides almost like a rainbow with large white wings and a dragon the looked like the other one but seemed to be more dark it had Gray skin darker stones and black wings "Jay then said that this was me with Rainbow dragon and the other one Dark Rainbow dragon" again I moved over to another dragon it was golden armored dragon "and well Haou this is your dragon Jaden called him Ra, I really don't know where he got the names."

Haou stared at the picture with wide eyes he then slowly said "I've seen that dragon before…"

Jehu then yelled "Really where!"

Haou the gulped and mumbled "He… well saved me and Jaden"

It was my turn to ask "He saved you and Jay? Aren't they supposed to you know eat you?"

Haou shook his head and said "No he didn't this all happened before we move here the village we lived before it was attacked by a dragon or bird not Ra but a different one it was big it kinda looked like a crow but a lot more dangerous." Haou then pulled out a necklace that had a black stone laced with gold on it. And said "and this is what made Ra come to save me and Jaden, Jay has the same necklace too but his is a red stone."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_7 year-old Haou stared at the Town, the house where burning the heat was unbearable, and people were running around screaming before a large bird came out of nowhere and swallowing them whole and taking off again to look for new prey. Haou felt a hand tighten its hold on his before looking down to see 6 year-old Jaden crying his eyes out. Haou then felt large arms grab him and Jaden and taking them inside a building it was Haou's and Jaden's parents staring at them. _

_The man look at them and said "Stay here don't move me and your mother will try to find a way out of the town and then we'll come back Ok?" Haou shook his head 'no'_

_"I'm scared and Jaden is too… please don't go."_

_The women look at her children, sigh, and said lovely_

_"I promise Haou your father and I will return so please wait here." Haou nodded the women gave one last hug and their father ruffled both of their hair and smile_

_ "We will come back no matter what!" with that the women and man left._

_Haou sat down and hugged his younger and waited for both of their parents._

_What felt like hours where only minutes before a large thumps were felt on the ground filled the area Jaden became deathly silent his tight on Haou becoming tighter Haou in returned did the same thing. _

_Suddenly a large red eye looked through the window and spotted Haou and Jaden, Jaden's eyes widened in horror as well as Haou. With a battle cry the large bird opened its beck to let a large fire consume the building. It started the fire with no emotion the creature then opened its large wings, and with a large flap it was it the air as if waiting for Haou and Jaden to come running out of the building to it could eat them._

_Haou knew that no matter what he and Jaden were going to die so he decided to rather die in a fire then eat eaten but only one thought came through the minds of the twins 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!' _

_Sudden the stones from the necklaces started to glow first dimly then becoming more intense as the fire began to close in on the twins. The twins stared at the stones in awe. And with another bright light a large golden armored bird was standing over the twins he then bent down and picked up but Haou and Jaden out of the fire and placed them on his neck Haou and Jaden then began to climb it neck to then sit on the golden dragons' head with that the dragon began to flap its wings to fly up into the sky to face the black bird._

_The dragon then roar and a large gold beam came from its mouth and aimed it to the black bird which made it scream in pain and fall dead to the earth the golden dragon then descended and landed in front of the some of the still living townsmen among them were their parents. They were all staring at the twins like as if they were gods. _

_The dragon slowly lowered its head so it rested on the ground so the twins can hop off. When the twins where both off it raised its head opened it wings and flew into the darkness._

_The next few days Haou and Jaden were walking into their new home. Then there was a knock on the door Jaden then ran to open the door Haou not far behind. The door opened to show a pair of teal hair twins the same ages of Haou and Jaden smiling at them._

**_End _**

* * *

><p>"So that's why you guys moved here" Jehu said<p>

"I never thought that you guys would have gone through that, it must have been scary." I said my eyes then widened and I then slapped my hand on my forehead

_Now I know why Jaden was protecting the dragon! How stupid can I be! He was saved by them so naturally he would protect them. So…O god he's with the dragon! Why didn't I think of that before!_

I looked at Jehu and Haou who were staring at me and said

"Guys I know where Jaden is for sure this time!"

Haou opened his mouth and said "Really? Where?"

"He's in the forest with a dragon?" Haou eyes widened for like the 5th time today he stood up and then began to run Jehu and I looked at each other nodded and started to run after Haou by the time we were able to catch up we were half way through the forest, by then Haou slowed to a walk as we were almost to the clearing.

We heard shouting from the field all of us stopped and listen I could barely hear someone shouting

"Hey! Get the kid over here!" one of them yelled

Then another person yelled "Ok boss!"

Suddenly another voice yelled "NO! I'm not going anywhere with you freaks! Now…LET. GO. OF. ME!" _Jaden _I thought

Haou then started walking closer to the field Jehu and I as well we stopped right at the edge of the woods and looked at what was happening

The field was full of people all strangely wearing white; there were some tents, some small fires to keep some of the people warm. And then I saw Jaden being carried like a sack of potatoes by a man wearing all black and a pair of black sunglasses? And of course Jaden was trying to annoy the hell out of the man carrying him and it seemed to be working all of a sudden the man screamed "SHUT UP!"

Yet Jaden seemed unfazed by the outburst of the man and keep on talking um more like saying random things. Jaden was then thrown to the ground in front of the red dragon that seemed to be restrained by something not allowing it to move.

"Oww…" Jaden said while rubbing his back then a man with long blue hair came up to Jaden and the other man who was rubbing his head as if trying to get rid of a headache that had formed and said to the man

"With him we'll be able to find the others because whenever there's one near his mark will glow so you will be keeping an eye on him."

The blue haired man turned to Jaden and said

"Well what's your name child?"

Jaden then growled "I'm a teenager! And the names Jaden I don't want to be called 'kid' or 'child' or 'you' so it's Jaden! Get it, got it, good."

"So kid is this your dragon?" the man all black said

"How the heck am I supposed to know! And it's Jaden! Not KID!" Jaden pouted cutely

Haou then said "I got a bad feeling about this…"

Something weird then started to happen to the dragon that was pinned down by the magic barrier. The barrier then started to crackle with energy as if it was breaking. The man with blue hair then started barking orders

"M-Team* restrain this beast! Everyone else in battle positions! Also M-Team intensified the magic when you start!"

A group of about 7 or 8 people surrounded the dragon and started to chant something the dragon then started to roar in pain trashing around trying to break the force field around him. Jaden forehead then started to glow a strange wing pattern and something else started to glow red under his shirt

"Slifer!" He yelled then glow started to become more stronger, Jaden's eyes then began to widen his hands flew up to his head and started to clutch his head in pain

"STOP IT! IT HURTS! PLEASE!" But the man said nothing only smirk forming on his lips

Haou necklace then started to glow too, he stood up and started to run toward Jaden, I got up too but Jehu pulled me back down and shook his head, I didn't understand why so I only was able to watch as Haou ran up to Jaden and leaned down to look over him before anyone was able to stop him.

Jaden looked at his brother and said in pain "Haou it hurts, make it stop please…it…to much I can handle this…" Haou necklace started to glow even more and some kind of mark started to form on his forehead* it looked like a half circle with a line going through it horizontally it was glowing a golden color.

Jehu and I stared in awe a golden light then shot out of the sky and a large golden armored bird came out of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal- That was fun to write aswell as long! And here is what the little stars meant<strong>

***I wanted to make it a cliff but there not on an island so I made it a barn**

***Jaden kinda knew what he drew but he doesn't remember why he drew it he guess it was some kinda of foreshadowing or seeing who he really is**

*** here's the link for what the mark looks like and if it doesn't works type on Google 07 ghost symbols it's the very first pic http:/ fsa . zedge . net/content/4/9/6/0/1-5138405-4960-t . jpg**

**And remember to get rid of the spaces**

**Jaden-I'm saved!**

**Jehu- Wow jess you didn't save Jaden I'm ashamed of you**

**Jesse-I'm sorry Jay that I didn't save you**

**Jaden- It's ok Jess being the hero doesn't mean everything**

**Jesse- Really Jay? I'm so glad *starts to hug Jaden***

**Haou-Who would have thought I would have been the hero...**

**Jehu- Yes but your always my hero Haou**

**Krystal- Yes, well please review and I'll most like update again today or tomorrow so**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Krystal- Hello I'm back for Chapter 6 so I'm going to try to update faster! But my computer is being mean and wasn't working for a few days! Well I'm happy that I could update so I'm not so mad! Also I just had mid-terms and Science Fair ugg so much to do! But now there all done so I can update! Another thing was I had a bit of a writer's block to that didn't help either. **

**Jaden- Ya Krystal's been working so hard! If I was doing all that I would have fallen asleep or wouldn't have done it. Again I am super happy that I was saved! But my head hurts I hope I can make it to the barn…**

**Krystal- Yup so on with the chapter And I'm super sorry for the late update! Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx I only own the story plot! And any OC characters! And I'm sorry if there's any OOC-ness**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-Zane? <strong>

**Haou's POV**

A golden light then shot out of the sky and a large golden armored bird came out of the light. It was Ra his crimson eyes scanned the area till it land on Jaden, me and Slifer. With a roar the barrier that was holding Slifer down shatter, it sounded like breaking glass. Ra then Landed on the ground and lowered its head so i could get on.

By then Jaden was standing and was walking toward Slifer who was waiting Jaden slowly got on, he and Slifer still seemed to be affected by whatever was hurt them. Ra started to flap it wings so it was in the sky. I looked at Jaden he seem to be on the verge of passing out. So I asked

"Jaden are you alright?"

"Ya I am but I think we should get Jehu and Jess out of here." He said I nodded then said

"Ok Jay, but I'll get them you just get out of here." Jaden nodded but asked

"Where should I go?"

I looked down toward the ground; the people were getting weapons and other things I then moved my glaze to Jesse and Jehu who were still hidden in the woods. I looked back to Jaden and Slifer '_They're getting worse'_ I thought

"Just go to that old barn you use to go when you were a kid." He nodded and told Slifer

"Ok Slifer lets go." He then turned north and head off into the darkness.

Once he was gone Ra started to roar and breathe fire that starts to destroy the woods and the camp below. As if reading my mind Ra landed right next to Jehu and Jesse. Jehu had a big grin on his face and climb on Jesse was unsure but then decided that if he doesn't he'll be taken by force so he climbed on too. Ra again opened his wings and flew up toward the skies and started to fly to the old barn.

I looked back to see the man with long blue hair staring at me in pure hatred but I didn't care I have Jaden back that's all that matters. Ra then disappeared into the darkness in search of Jaden and Slifer. But not before I heard the blue haired men yell,

"I **WILL** GET HIM!" but I choose ignore him.

How wrong I was…

* * *

><p><strong>WITH JADEN (Jaden's POV)<strong>

_'I don't have a lot of strength right now I really don't know if Slifer and I can make it to the barn' _Ithought as Slifer and I slowly made our way to the barn. The area was quiet nothing in the air only a faint burning smell lingered in the air.

There was then a faint flapping sound but it wasn't from Slifer his wings doesn't make a sound when they flap. Slifer then stopped and looked around as I did too. Suddenly a blur of white came out of nowhere and attacked us ramming right into Slifer me almost falling off, the blur then disappearing. Again and again the white blur came out of nowhere attack then disappeared I was getting annoyed that me and Slifer were getting hit. I slowly felt Slifer falling a bit more to the ground after every hit.

Suddenly again another sound came from a different direction, and with a blast of electricity the white beast* fell to the ground making a loud thump and the breaking of branches. I looked to where the blast came from there came a large Metal Dragon with Three heads, out from the darkness with a man standing on top of one of the heads.

He was wearing a black coat with a more pronounced collar, tighter-bound sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the costume's lower back. He also had dark blur hair, his blue eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face his eyes were staring right at me clam cool washed over them. He then spoke

"Hey you ok?" his voice somewhat deep yet not

"Ya I guess. But who are you?" my voice was dry and my head was killing me.

"Zane. Zane Truesdale. But where are you going?" The now named man said

"I'm going to an old barn that's around here… Thanks for the help. By the way the name's Ja…" I managed to gasp out before the world stared to swirl and well everything just went black.

**WITH HAOU and Co. *Haou POV* **

I suddenly got a bad feeling in my pit of my stomach as we were nearing the barn. Most of the time was quiet except when Jehu started to comment about every little thing just think about it started to give me a really bad migraine.

As we were right on top of the barn I noticed another dragon with three heads with sliver colored metal like armor sitting and waiting for someone. And a few feet away was Slifer breathing heavily and bleeding all over the place he seemed to be just attacked early by something else.

My mind then turned to Jaden _'Where was he was he in the barn and the cyber dragon fallowing him? Or he got attack and his kidnapper is in there with him?" _a million different thoughts entered my head as I thought what might have happened to him.

Ra landed in front of the barn and jumped off ignoring the Cyber Dragon staring at me but he did nothing to stop me well that was weird…

Jehu and Jesse were also running to the barn, we all got to the door and pushed it open only to find a man with blue hair…holding Jaden closely to his chest. Jesse then yelled out

"Whatca doing with Jaden!"

The blue haired man said nothing he just continue to stare at Jesse with unreadable eyes the man then said

"So his name is Jaden…so it is really you… I guess you and Haou forgot about me too and here I thought were friends…"

I thought for a few seconds trying to remember this voice, it seemed so familiar I then got it.

"Zane is that you? No I can't be I thought you guys left to Haruzi Village not this one. Why… why are you here?"

Jaden started to shift a bit in his sleep all of my focus then moved to him

"Hey Zane is Jaden alright?" my voice somewhat calm

"No, he has a fever and is bleeding…"his voice was a bit dry witch is unnatural of him

"He's bleeding!" my voice rising a bit

"Ya but I managed to stop it before it got any worse so you don't have to worry" he smiled softly

"Thank god, I thought I was going to die" I sighed softly, my hand clutching my shirt right over my heart

I looked over to Jaden seeing him opening his eyes slowly and blinking a few times before he was wide awake. He looked over to me then to Zane

"Hi Zane, thanks for saving me, Haou what's up? Sorry to worry you, Jehu, and Jesse too" he smiled toward all of us. Jesse then said

"Jay you sure you're alright mate?"

Jaden nodded

"OK now since Jaden's ok it's time to explain who this guy is, and what he knows about these Dragon's popping all over the place!" Jehu yelled

Zane shifted a bit so he was staring at the picture behind him Jaden looked too and smiled

"Hey it's that picture I drew!"

Zane wide eye looked down at Jaden

"Jaden you drew this?" Zane asked

"Ya I did when I was a kid, Jesse were here too when I drew it…" Jaden was then interrupted by Zane

"Do you know who the people are in this picture?"

"Ya but why do you need to know?"

"Please Jaden just tell me I don't think we have much time."

Jaden tilted his Head to the side cutely and said

"Ok Zane I really don't understand but the one with the red dragon is me, the golden one is Haou, the sliver metal one is you and the white one with colorful stones is Jesse and the darker one with darker stones is Jehu. The rest of them I don't remember sorry."

Jaden then stopped looking toward the picture and looked toward to the now closed barn doors and said

"Hey guys do you here that?" everyone stopped and listen but there was nothing.

"What are you talking about Jay?" Jesse asked tilting his head to the side

"It's like marching people, they're walking over here. I think we should get out of here." Jaden answered his eyes showing a bit of fear

"OK then I agree with Jaden we've been here to long we should go." Zane said agreeing with Jaden and setting him down so he can stand.

Jaden now out of Zane's arms ran toward the doors and opened them fully, running toward Slifer, who now seemed to better.

I stared at everyone; I then turned to Jesse and told him

"Jesse you're going with Jaden, Jehu you will becoming with me." Jesse and Jehu nodded

Jesse then turns toward Slifer and Jaden with that he broke into a sprint. Jehu was smiling as we a walked toward Ra I turned to him and said

"You're thinking perverted thoughts weren't you?" My golden eyes narrowing slightly as he started to whistle saying

"No I wasn't~" I sighed and said

"That's what they all say."

I climbed on Ra as Jehu got behind me and hugged me from behind I suddenly blushed as he whispered into my ear

"I'll protect you~"

"You-You stupid Jehu!" I yelled at him nearly making him fall off but he only smiled back. I sighed still blushing.

Ra opened its wings, flapped them a few times and was in the sky where Jaden, Jesse, and Zane we're waiting.

But suddenly a beam of blue light flew past us separating Jehu, Zane, and me from Jaden, and Jesse.

Slifer flew back making the gap bigger between us. I looked toward where the beam came from there in the air was another dragon it had a snake like body with 6 large wings* the unknown dragon also had claw like legs. With a roar it flew forward straight at me Ra quick dodged but that wasn't the intent of the other dragon, he turned swiftly toward Slifer catching him of guard and ramming into him.

With Slifer unguarded he grabbed him with his claw like legs not allowing him to move. Slifer hung limply in the hands of the enemy. Jaden and Jesse somehow managed not to fall off and were holding onto Slifer for dear life, both wide eyed.

With Ra and Cyber Dragon dazed of what just happened the mystery dragon took off.

Ra and Cyber both snapped out of their dazes and flew after the blue dragon but he was too fast for both Ra and Cyber so we both began to panic as the beast became a dot in the distant until he faded into nothingness.

Zane eyes narrowed as he said

"Damn we lost him…" he looked down toward Cyber and said

"You can still feel them right?"

The dragon nodded and began to flap toward the area we last saw Jaden and Jesse all of us hoping they were both alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal-Thank god thatmy computer didn't frezze or anything i made the Chapter long as a sorry gift for it being so late!<strong>

**Jaden- Ya she's been working very hard! And what happened with me and Jess**

**Krystal-Sorry ita sercet i can't tell you! i guess you Have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Jesse- Jaden is kidnapped twice? this time with me!**

**Krystal- i only like kidnapping if the main character is kidnapped but that never happens so heres a hint for the next chapter**

**Slifer**

**Power **

**Jaden**

**New form**

**Jesse **

**Dragon**

**Mystery Dragon real master**

**Hurt **

**Gone out of control**

**Krystal- So thats the hint lets see if you can see what i see and if you guys have any ideas please do send me a PM to let me know! i loved to hear what you people think! Again i am super sorry for the late update!**

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Krystal- Hello I'm back for Chapter 7 so I'm going to try to update faster! But my computer is being mean and wasn't working for a few days! Well I'm happy that I could update so I'm not so mad! **

**Jaden- Ya Krystal's been working so hard! And me and Jesse got kidnapped! Or dragonnapped… I don't know I just been napped… just review when you're done!**

**Jesse- Please Review that might be the thing that saves us!**

**Krystal- Yup so on with the chapter! Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx I only own the story plot! And any OC characters! And I'm sorry if there's any OOC-ness**

**Chapter 7- Berserk… **

**Jaden's POV**

The second that blue dragon turned to us I held onto Slifer for dear life Jesse did too. The impact of that dragon with Slifer was like a cannon ball to a rock wall… we didn't stand a chance. Slifer was knocked out by the attack, the mystery dragon used that chance to grab the Slifer with is claw like legs. I looked toward Haou and the others they all seemed fazed by the limp Slifer in the hand of the enemy.

With the opening the blue dragon made a dash for it going the way it came from. Ra and cyber followed but the blue dragon was too fast and he quickly was able to get away.

~.~.~

I don't know maybe an hour or 2 have passed by when we were taken the mystery dragon slowed down and Slifer was still knocked out.

I looked toward Jesse he was scared out of his life. He didn't know what to do he just sat there holding onto Slifer. '_I know I have to protect him no matter what… but right now with Slifer out of the game I can't do much…' _I thought as I stared to the ground below.

After a few more minutes the blue dragon stopped and floated to the ground where he drops Slifer like a sack of potatoes. With the sudden action I and Jesse both fell off of Slifer.

When we both fell…well we got into a weird position with Jesse only a few inches away from my face our noses barely touching, Jesse quickly got up with a blush on his face. I got up slowly with a blush also spread on my face, my bangs covering my eyes.

I didn't notice a blue hair man walk out from the forest.

When I looked back up I saw around 50 people surrounded me and Jesse I looked over to Slifer he seemed to be stirring but that blue dragon wasn't letting Slifer to move.

I looked again toward the blue haired man _'Sartorius' _I thought

"See you couldn't escape me! But to believe that your twin is another one…" he said but started to drift off into thought tapping his chin

"What do you want with Jay!" Jesse yelled toward Sartorius

Seeming as if just noticing that Jesse was with me, a smile slowly appeared on his face. I walked over to Jesse standing in front of him protectively giving him my best glare that seemed to have no effect on him.

With a sudden yelp, coming from behind me, I looked back to see Jesse lying on ground unconscious, with a man in all black wearing black sunglasses towering over Jesse with an unreadable expression on his face.

I don't really know what happened next I just snapped…seeing Jesse like that…I just lost all my common sense to the world…I lost it there's nothing more to say…

* * *

><p><strong>*REGULAR POV*<strong>

Red crystals shot out of the ground making barrier around Jaden and Jesse. Jaden's eyes were crimson red, lifeless orbs replaced the once happy joyful ones. There was also a bright red light coming from under his shirt. It was the necklace that he had since he was a kid, the red stone continued to glow.

Jaden then fell to his knees then to the ground then to side unconscious. A roar surrounded the area; it came from Slifer he was trashing about his golden eyes glowing dangerously. The blue dragon was knocked off Slifer by its movements. Slifer's body suddenly started glowing a cool dark red color mixed in with a dark aura surrounding him. Slifer was transforming into a more dangerous creature but what?

Slifer lost one of its mouths so it only had one, also growing more spikes. Losing its arms so the wings now had claws, but Slifer nevertheless still had its snake like body.

Slifer then flew up opening its mouth letting the forest to be consumed by flames. Sartorius stared wide eyed at Slifer.

"Uria…Uria, the lord of searing flames*." He gasped out

The blue dragon then appeared behind his master waiting for his next order from his master, Sartorius.

"Leviathan…try to take him out…I don't know if you can though." He spoke; Leviathan nodded then took off into the direction of Slifer or as Sartorius called him Uria.

Leviathan flew toward Uria at amazing speed but Uria was not impressed. Roaring, Uria managed to summon large dark orbs that started shooting beams of darkness and fire toward Leviathan.

When the beams started shooting, Leviathan dodged them all but missed one and was hit there was a burst of smoke and once the smoke cleared Leviathan wasn't there anymore. He turned into water at contact of the water, disappearing and reappearing behind Uria to hit him with a powerful water attack* affecting Uria greatly, by the force the attack Uria Crashed into the ground creating a crater.

Leviathan then landed harshly on top of Uria. But Uria had a plan he slowly reached over and bit down hard Leviathan's tail; a weak stop for many dragons.

Howling in pain Leviathan was town off Uria hitting the ground and leaving its self-wide open for an attack.

Uria flew up quickly opening its mouth for a final attack. A small ball of fire started to form at the tip of Uria's mouth slowly expanding into a multi-colored flame then being forced to toward Leviathan who stared wide eyes toward the searing flames that came heated toward him.

Leviathan closed his eyes as the flame exploded knocking him out.

Uria's eyes were unreadable as it took off into the darkness leaving Jaden.

* * *

><p><strong>Jehu's POV<strong>

After a few hours I started to smell smoke as we spotted a dim fire burning a forest down below. I looked toward Haou his eyes were searching every little stop to find Jaden. He looked cute… like that all worried. It's pretty rare to see Haou showing emotion.

Down in the forest a raging fire was burning everything in its path. But out of the fire stood red colored crystals, at first I thought I must be seeing things so I asked Haou

"Hey Haou-chan, do u see those giant crystals or I'm I just seeing things?" I said pointing toward the crystals; Haou shook his head and said

"No I see them too, let's go check it out."

Ra floated down to the forest, strangely all around the crystals there was no fire, so Ra was able to land near it.

Haou jumped off and walked to the crystals, I followed him. I looked into the crystals there was Jesse and Jaden. Jesse looked fine but Jaden was sick he was painting and sweating harshly. A faint glow was coming from his forehead and from under his shirt. Now that I thought about it Slifer wasn't around… Haou then put one of his hands on the crystals; they then glowed a golden color and disappeared into the ground again. Haou ran up to Jaden and picked him up, checking if Jaden was ok. I walked over to Jesse and started to shaking him, yelling

"JESSE! WAKE UP!"

Which worked it anybody asked, Jesse slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times then looking at me and saying

"Jehu? Where's Jaden! He might be hurt or some-"I cut him off saying

"Jess chill, Jaden it over there with Haou but he doesn't look so hot...what happened?"

Jesse closed his eyes for a few seconds, and thought then opening them again.

"Well I saw Slifer attacking the dragon who took us but he looked different he looked as if he lost control and then left I don't know where he went…sorry"

"Jesse its ok, if you're ok and Jaden too it doesn't matter!" I smiled happily, Jesse only smiled back.

Haou then walked over carrying Jaden on his back Jaden hung limply, unmoving.

"Is he ok?" I asked

Haou shook his head

"He's hurt and won't respond to anything, not even if I say anything about food, what should we do?" Haou asked tilting his head to the side cutely blinking

"I don't really know but I think we should get out of here first." I said, Haou and Jesse nodded

"If you want Haou I can carry Jaden." Jesse asked, blushing

"Ya, thanks Jesse. Here ."

Haou said as he passed Jaden to Jesse.

Jesse carried Jaden on his back as we started to walk toward Ra. Suddenly I heard Jaden say

"Jesse? Is that you?" Jaden asked weakly

"Ya it's me jay." Jesse answered

"Jaden what's wrong?" Haou asked

"I don't know…I'm just sleepy" Jaden said

"Are you hurt Jay? Jay?" Jesse asked but Jaden had fallen asleep again.

Haou Got on Ra and as did me and Jesse, Ra took off into the sky headed toward the village with Zane following. I looked toward Jaden; Jesse was holding him tightly slowly falling asleep himself. I smiled and turned to Haou and hugged him from behind snuggling into his hair. I could see Haou blushing as he said looking away

"Stupid Jehu…"I only laughed

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal- so there is chapter 7! I hope you liked it!<strong>

***Yes Slifer transformed into Uria**

*** When I wrote the line I felt as if I was playing pokemon or something!**

**Jaden- I'm hurt again?**

**Krystal- yes but the next chapter or chapter is when the real spiritshipping and darkspiritshipping is doing to start!**

**Jaden- what's spiritshipping?**

**Krystal- Jaden you would'nt understand…**

**Jaden-ok then Please review! Krystal loves to hear what you people say about her fanfic!**

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Krystal- Hello I'm back for Chapter 8! But my computer is being mean and wasn't working very well so I have to use as much as I can! Well I'm happy that I could update!**

**Jesse- Hey Krystal what's wrong with Jay?**

**Krystal-Sorry Jess even I don't know right now my split personality writing this I have no idea what she has plan…**

**Jesse- Ok then I'll find the answers by myself! **

**Krystal- I guess Jesse is trying to be the hero! But in season 3 that only made things worse for Jaden I hope he's going to make it! Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx I only own the story plot! And any OC characters! And I'm sorry if there's any OOC-ness**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- A not so 'Good'bye<strong>

**Haou's POV**

_'Stupid Jehu, making me blush. But why won't Jaden wake up? ' _I thought as I looked at Jaden again. We got home a few hours ago we left Ra and Cyber near the forest, Zane was standing quietly with a scowl on his face. Jehu and Jesse went to their own house. I really didn't want to get those two involved. With Jesse or Jehu, mostly Jehu if he was playing hero World War 3 will surely happen. I chuckled; Zane looked over and raised an eyebrow he then asked

"When did you started laughing? That's new."

"It all started with the stupid Jehu…Why is it strange?" I asked

"No its nothing is just that you…sound like your age when you laugh." He said looking away

"You do know I'm 17 right?" it was my turn to raise an eyebrow

"I know, but you didn't even smile when you were in Haruzi Village…I guess it's just strange." He finished

"I guess it's because Jehu…he's a bit pervert. It tends to get to you over time." I said, with a finger on my chin tapping it lightly

"Oh really? A pervert, ya I couldn't have guessed, you know with him going googly eyes every time he sees you." He smirked

"N-no he doesn't!" I blushed

"Yes, he does. But you know it isn't fair~" Zane said

Zane then walked work toward me, he then suddenly grabbed both of my arms and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened as soon as our lips met Zane trusted his tongue into mine roaming and mapping out my mouth, I had to suppress a moan as he continued to kiss me. My mind quickly got ahold of myself and was able to get back my common sense. I quickly used all my strength to push Zane off. As soon as I did my arm flew to my mouth covering it and my blush.

"What. The. Hell?" I asked Zane only shrugged his steel eyes slowly drifting to the door, my eyes followed.

There stood Jehu staring wide eye, before I could say anything Jehu snapped

"So, I guess I came at the wrong time? I'm sorry to interrupt your 'session.'" His eyes turned to me before narrowing.

That never happened before, Jehu never once gave me a glare even if I did the meanest thing to him he would always smile but this time he only…glared

"Jehu, wait-"I was cut off

"No, I'm sorry Haou I didn't mean interrupt, I just came to check on you…but it seems that your **_fine_**." The last word Jehu said was filled with so much hate; I was shocked it was even him

"I'll be leaving now, if you don't mind." Jehu took off after that. I followed but stopped at the door narrowing my eyes toward Zane

"You better not do something stupid with my brother, and keep an eye on him." After that I took off to find Jehu to who knows where.

~.~.~.~

I been searching for hours, and still no sign of Jehu I checked every place that he could have goon but no luck. I stopped running and sighed, closing my eyes.

'_Where could have he gone? I checked everywhere…but the forest' _I thought as opened my eyes again and turn toward the woods this time running as fast as I can.

I got to the woods and started walking from there trying to catch my breath, slowly reached where Ra was, where there sat Jehu on the ground taking with Ra who seemed to be paying attention but when I saw Jehu I didn't know what to do. It was either go out there or go back home I just didn't know what to do.

But I already decide on going and talking with him, so I walked onto the clearly Ra looked up to stare at me and Jehu did the same, Jehu then said

"What do you want **_Haou?" _**venom dripping from his voice

I then thought for a few moments _'if I bring out the problem he'll most likely start yelling at me so…I guess I will start out with a random subject.'_

"So Jehu why are you here?" I asked rather casually

"Is that's all you have to say for yourself Haou!" he yelled

I rose my hands in defense and said plainly

"Fine you don't have to be so touché about Jehu."

Jehu then ran his fingers through his dark teal locks and sighed

"Haou just **LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

My eyes widened Jehu never yelled after that I narrowed my eyes

"Fine Jehu if you want me to leave so bad I will and make sure of it that you will never see me again or Jaden. Bye Jehu and remember I never cared never will." With that I stormed off.

* * *

><p>As I walked back home I felt my head about to burst with anger but my face showed nothing. And after that yell fest with Jehu I made up my mind I'm going to leave the village. It's not like I care for Jehu safety I just wanted to leave to be alone and take Jaden with me his like me chosen by fate for some strange reason so I can't leave him it will only cause more trouble for everybody else.<p>

When I looked around I noticed that I was back home, I pulled out the keys from my pocket and opened the door, then closed it. I looked around to see that my mom wasn't home I guessed it must be that see was called for work or something.

I then headed toward the stair and headed for Jaden's and my room I poked my head into our room to find that it was empty Jaden was the only one in there sound asleep no sign of Zane.

I sighed and sat on my bed leaned my head against the wall, pulling my knees toward my chest. My eyes then drifted toward the desk there sat a piece of paper. I reached over and it read:

_Hey Haou, I'll be back in 30 minutes I just left to do something's_

_-Zane 5:49_

I looked at the clock it read 5:55 '_Good thing he leaves the time'_ I thought

'_So this is my chance…well then I got to get going.'_

I got off the bed and opened the closet to pull out some Jackets for Jaden and me. I pulled mine on the walked over to Jaden pulling him up to slowly place his favorite red jacket. Jaden moved slightly slowly opening his eyes to blink a few times, locking his eyes with my eyes.

"Haou what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm putting you Jacket on." I answered finishing putting his jacket on and letting go

"Why?" he asked again

"Because we're leaving Jaden we can't stay here we will only get everyone else hurt…and you don't want Jesse to get hurt do you?"

Jaden shook his head

"Ok Haou but I know we can't say goodbye cuz' they wouldn't let us…so can we leave a note?" he pleaded

"Ok you go write it while I get some things pack."

He nodded

10 minutes later I had packed food, water, and whatever other thing we needed. Jaden came down the stairs with a piece of paper in his hands I gave it to me. I handed him the backpack witch he slung over his shoulder. This is what the note said

_Um…I guessed there's no other way off putting it, me and Haou are leaving sorry mom that were leaving you but it's the only way to not get anyone hurt. And I know that you guess would never let me leaving if I told you so I had to leave this note instead. And I want to say bye Jesse and Jehu and well everyone!_

_Everyone this is goodbye, I hope our roads cross again someday._

_-Jaden and Haou _

"So where should we put it?" Jaden asked

"I guess on the kitchen table mom would see it there better than any other place."

He nodded, as I placed it on the table and grabbed another bag that we had.

"We're going out the back door and through the forest that way the villagers won't see us."

He nodded again, I sighed and asked

"Jay, why are you so you know quiet about this? I would have thought that you wanted to stay here?"

"We'll Haou it just that I know that you're right if we stay here people will get hurt. And I don't want to see that so all I can do to really protect them is take action and get away from here. Right? We wouldn't want Jehu or Jesse to be the hero they would most likely fail on their first try!" he grinned

I only chuckled and said

"Well I guess you're right! Let's get going we need to find Slifer too."

I ruffled his hair as I closed the back door and walked toward the forest. But Jaden and I stopped to look back at our house giving it one more silent goodbye before heading toward the forest again. Changing the fate of the village and ours as well.

We got to the middle of the forest, were Ra was waiting Me and Jaden both got on as Ra opened his wings to take off in the opposite direction of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>JEHU'S POV<strong>

I sighed and began to run my hand through my hair I haven't talked with Haou in hours, I just don't know what to do Haou seemed to be enjoying that kiss…and when he came to talk about I don't know I just snapped throwing all my anger toward him not knowing what else to do.

I gone home right after Haou and me had our so called 'talk' I was lying on my bed staring that the wall. Jesse tried to help but he couldn't really do anything. Jesse the said something about going to talk with Haou about it but I knew he really wanted to see if Jaden was alright he left about 15 minutes ago and hasn't come bad.

Slowly I was falling asleep before the slamming of the door woke me up I looked up to see Jesse's eyes wide, panting, and holding a crumbled piece of paper in his hand. I raised an eyebrow

"So did you get a love letter or something Jess?" I teased

He shook his head

"They're gone…" he gasped

"Gone? Who's gone Jesse?"

"Jaden and Haou are gone Jehu!" he yell

My eyes widened and suddenly Haou's voice rang inside my head saying

_"Fine Jehu if you want me to leave so bad I will and make sure of it that you will never see me again or Jaden. Bye Jehu and remember I never cared never will." _

"Damn why I'm I so stupid!" I cursed

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal- I really thought of ending it where Haou and Jaden left but I'm too nice to do that! Also about the whole kissing scene I was thinking of taking it out but 1. It's a plot twist of love 2. Fan service! Do I need to explain anything else? XD<strong>

**And what I meant by 'changing the fate' is that if they stayed they can get everyone killed but they don't want that so the left change the villages' fate and their own.**

**Jehu- Damn where's Haou and Jaden Krystal!**

**Krystal- I don't know they choose their path now I just have to write it!**

**Jesse- Jaden! Where are you!**

**Krystal- I will most likely update on Friday or Sunday I would on Saturday but I'm going to a con on that that day! I'm sooo happy I'm cosplaying as Jaden! Beat that!**

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Krystal- I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I been studying non-stop, for tests, quiz's Etc. *bows repeatedly* Also I was almost done with this chapter on another computer and guess what! It broke down right when I was about to upload it to fanfic, it also made me lose everything on it! *NO LIES!***

**Jaden- poor Krystal she worked really hard too!**

**Krystal- well on with the chapter which I hope you are all still there to read, because if at least 3 people review I will keep going but if no one reviews I will stop it completely! So Review! Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx in any way shape or form. Only OC's which I rarely use. To let you know this chapter is going to be long, like super long as for being stupid and not updating! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Shooting Star**

**Jesse's POV**

I was a bit worried when Jehu came storming into the house running upstairs and slamming the door shut. I sighed; I wondered what happen to make him so angry so I just left him for the time being. I really know I should go up and talk with him about what happened but I just knew he needed some time to himself; I guess it was one of those weird twin things.

My mind then slowly drifted off toward Jaden was he ok? Or was he still knocked out? So I then deiced to go see Jay.

I walked over to the door slipped on my shoes and walked out, the moment I opened the door and was walking toward Jay's, and Haou house I felt something was off, like something or_ someone_ was out of place or missing. I just shrugged it off, thinking it was imagination.

About 10 minutes later I got to Jay's house it was as simple as it was but always had a welcoming feeling to it, even if Haou was there about to kill you for doing something. I walked up to the porch and grabbed the door knob turning it toward the right and opening the door. I smiled it was open, most of the time it's locked unless they know someone is coming over to see them. But unlike the rest of the village they never had their doors locked I guess it was because everyone felt safe, no need to lock themselves away to fear the dangers from outside.

I walked in not bothering to take off my shoes and yelled

"Jay? Haou? Zane? You guys here!"

No response

I raised an eyebrow now that was new, at least Haou would have yelled at me for yelling which doesn't seem to make any sense. Slowly I walked to the kitchen, there laid a paper folded neatly on the kitchen table. I walked over, and unfolded the paper the note read:

_Um…I guessed there's no other way off putting it, me and Haou are leaving sorry mom that were leaving you but it's the only way to not get anyone hurt. And I know that you guess would never let me leaving if I told you so I had to leave this note instead. And I want to say bye Jesse and Jehu and well everyone!_

_Everyone this is goodbye, I hope our roads cross again someday._

_-Jaden and Haou _

My eyes widened, my mind blank I just didn't understand why did jay really do this?…we made a promise, even if Jaden forget I still remember the day that we first met, and the time we became best friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>**

_It was the 1st grade, around the middle of the year. Today was a free day (Friday) everyone had made, own little groups of friends. I was happily drawing a dragon with one of my friends Alex he had shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, faired skin, he was wearing one of his dino shits today. It had a big T-rex on it, I then looked over to Jim, he was another one of my good friends he had black hair that spiked up a bit at the back of his head and his right eye was like a dark teal, his left eye was covered by some strips of band-aids so it was completely cover. _

_He said that he got hurt and that it couldn't be fixed so he chooses to cover it up. He was also drawing, he was drawing some dinosaurs bones he always liked them, he knows a lot on them. Suddenly the teacher's voice rang throughout the room causing everyone to stop what they were doing and looked up._

_"Everyone, please return to your seats, I have some news for everyone!" she yelled_

_Everyone did just that they all got up and moved to their desks. Mine was all the way in the front. I sat down and looked up toward her she smiled. I didn't understand why she was so happy, so I only tilted my head to the side in confusion._

_"Ok, class so what do you think is so important?" The teacher asked _

_One of the girls rose her hand and yelled out_

_"We can all go home?" _

_"No" the teacher shook her head_

_"Um... we're going on a field trip?"Jim_

_"They change the lunch food?"Alex_

_"We're getting homework?" Sally*_

_"No, no, and no, class we are getting a new student today!" her smile only widened_

_I didn't understand why was she still so happy maybe because the new student was nice, had money, or was it because it was a new student? It's just another person nothing special. Or that's what I thought_

_At that moment the door opened, in came a boy with 2 toned, brown with a mop of orange hair on top. He had big brown eyes and seemed a bit nervous when he saw that all eyes were on him. He smiled lightly all of a sudden all the girls squeal_

_"Awww!" _

_The boys' eyes widened, as a blush spread across his face. The teacher then said_

_"Well class this is Jaden Yuki please be nice to him." The teacher then looked around, looking for a desk for the new boy Jaden_

_"Ah! Jaden you can sit right behind Jesse if you would. Jesse please raises your hand!" I raised my hand, and Jaden began walking toward me and sat down pulling his backpack off. He stayed completely quiet his eyes distance, deep in thought._

_"Ok class, you can return to your activity's!" the teacher yelled happily before walking toward her desk, sitting down to start typing on a computer._

_I jumped out of my seat and ran over to Jim and Alex who had both began to draw/color their pictures, forgetting all about the new kid, Jaden._

_About 10 minutes later, after finishing my drawing I look up to see if I could find the new kid. He was still at his desk, a pencil held firmly in his grasp. He seemed to be drawing but I wasn't sure, slowly I got up and walked over to Jaden. I peeked over his shoulder to see him drawing (so I was right.) but the drawing was amazing it was of this dragon with colored stones, one each color of the rainbow covering the side of its snake like body. With large white angle wings, and small wings on its tail, overall the dragon was pure white, except for the thin golden outline of its body and scales. _

_Without thinking I said_

_"Wow! That's really good and cool." _

_Jaden flinched at the sudden voice, turn to see who it was there stood Jesse smiling brightly toward Jaden._

_After my sudden outburst, he sighed and turned back to continue drawing. I didn't understand why he didn't say 'Thanks!' or something among those line but I was also able to see a strange golden tint in his eyes. Jim and Alex by this time had walked over to see what was going on. I quickly explained, Jim then walked toward Jaden getting a bit too close to Jaden's face making him stop drawing, and pull back a bit. Jim then asked_

_"Why didn't you say anything back to Jess when he said that your picture was nice?"_

_"Um well…" Jaden mumbled_

_The teacher must have seen this because she came over and pulled Jim, Alex and I from Jaden. She then kneeled down and asked quietly_

_"Do you guys want to know what's wrong with Jaden?" we all nodded our heads_

_The teacher then began to explain_

_"Well Jaden came here because; a bad dragon destroyed his home. They then had to move here, he had to leave some of his friends. I guess he still feels a bit sad. So give him some space, when he wants to talk with you he will come over and talk but for now just leave him be. Ok?"_

_We all nodded again she smiled and walked away_

_Then the bell rung it was the end of the day. I ran over to my desk and grabbed my backpack and ran out the door heading toward the front the school to see if Jehu was there. I was right there stood Jehu he had his backpack slung over his shoulder lightly. He was talking to….Jaden but I was pretty sure that he was still in the classroom when I left. When I got closer I now saw that it wasn't Jaden but someone else he had darker hair, was about the same height of Jehu and had Golden eyes rather than brown eyes like Jaden. _

_When I was close enough I was able to hear Jehu say_

_"So, Haou want to come over to my place and do homework?" it kind of sounded like Jehu was hitting on him but I wasn't sure. I was only 7 years-old at the time_

_"Um… Jehu can we go home?" I asked interrupting him and Haou from there one-sided conversation._

_"Oh! Jesse! When did you get here?" he asked surprised his orange eyes widening_

_"Um...for a while, can we go home now?" I asked again_

_"Oh, ya sure! Good-bye Haou I hope I see you later" winking toward Haou_

_Haou just rolled his eyes and walked away I saw Jaden run up toward Haou and smile, not the one in class a more filling smile, a happier one. My eyes widened it was sweet and pure and happy, not like anything I've seen before, a smile spread across my face. Haou saw Jaden, and smirked. I guess that must have been the way of Haou expressing his feeling what a weird guy. But I guess no one is really perfect._

**_*THE NEXT DAY*_**

_It was Saturday, I woke around 10:30a.m I got out of bed and walked down stairs to go eat breakfast. It was about 30 minutes later, when I was ready I then ran into Jehu's and my room he was laying on his bed watching some T.V I then asked _

_"Hey Jehu can we go play outside or something I'm really bored."_

_He looked over to be and sighed _

_"Ya sure, Jess there's nothing on anyway." He clicked the T.V Off and jumped off the bed._

_Walking down the stair we got to the door and pulled our shoes one and opened the door. I quickly ran out but bumped into something or someone and fell forward, top of that person. When I opened my eyes I saw a mop of brown and orange hair, and bright brown eyes. _

_He seemed surprised that it was me and I guess the way I was on top off him one knee in between his legs, and both hands beside his head. I quickly got up, with a small blush spread across my face. I calm down and extended my hand knowing that he wouldn't take it but he did. I pulled him up till he was stand again smiling and saying_

_"Thanks, Jesse. By the way I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't really myself. I hope you can forgive me?" he questioned as he pulled out a piece of paper and handing it to me._

_I slowly unfolded the paper; on it was the picture of the dragon he was coloring yesterday. I looked up tilting my head to the side and asked _

_"Why are you giving this to me?"_

_"Um, well you said it was cool yesterday and as for being mean I thought I should give it to you as an apology for being rude." He answered, playing with his fingers_

_"Oh! No, its ok you don't have to give this too me!"_

_He shook his head_

_"OK fine but let's make a promise today to never be mean or to be rude again ok? And to become best friends forever and to never forget this promise or ever leave each other!"_

_He nodded a bright smile on his face, I held out my pinky he grasped mine with his and said_

_"It might be a lot but it's a promise!"_

_We both began to laugh, a new friendship beginning._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

><p>A few tears began to form at the edges of my eyes; I quick brought up my sleeve to wipe the tears away. I chocked down a sob and ran out the house with the paper held closely to my chest as I ran, leaving my legs to bring me where I wanted to go.<p>

It was only a matter of seconds until I got home, slammed the door open and running up the stairs, throwing the door of Jehu's room he stood up on his bed staring at me before I was able to say anything Jehu said something

"So did you get a love letter or something Jess?" Jehu teased

I shook my head

"They're gone…" I gasped

"Gone? Who's gone Jesse?" he questioned

"Jaden and Haou are gone Jehu!" I yell

His eyes widened, I then saw something click inside his head

"Damn why I'm I so stupid!" he cursed

"Why? What did you do?"

"Uggh well earlier, I went to check on Haou and Jaden, I came in when…Zane and Haou were making out, it really made me angry seeing him with Zane. I couldn't stand it I just snapped I left after snapping at him. I ran toward the forest, maybe an hour later Haou found me he tried to stay off topic but I was just too angry so I snapped at him again he seemed really hurt but quickly masked it. And said that quote "_Fine Jehu if you want me to leave so bad I will and make sure of it that you will never see me again or Jaden. Bye Jehu and remember I never cared never will." _I didn'treally think of it as much just Haou being Haou, nothing more less but…" his voice trailed off

"You were wrong." I finished

"Yup, god damn it! Why can't I read between the lines!" He yelled slamming his hand on his forehead

"Jehu you couldn't do anything…" I was cut off

"NO! Jesse I could have done _something! _I could have heard him out but I didn't I just yelled at him! How can I call myself a friend when I never do anything." He yelled now starting to pull at his hair

"Jehu calm down! Jaden was my friend too! I know we all have our clashes but Haou and Jay had a reason to leave not just because he was mad at you!" Jehu stops pulling at his hair

I rolled my eyes

"Jehu think! What has happened in the past 3 days!"

He pulled his hand up to his chin and went into deep thought

"Well Jaden got kidnapped, cuz' he found a dragon and was some kinda of rider then Haou got Ra…." Everything clicked for Jehu '_Finally' I thought_

"Ya, they left because they…" I started

"Didn't want us to get hurt." Jehu finished

"Now we just have to calm down and think how we are going to find them, before those bad guys find them first?" rolling my hands emphasizing to keep going

"We need to get a dragon…NO! Sorry Jess, but No I will not talk with that dude he freaking kissed Haou! If I even see him I will kill him and it's not a threat, it's a promise." Jehu yelled, his eyes showing pure anger and hate.

I sighed

"Jehu it's the only way we will be able to catch up to Jaden and Haou if we want to get them back!"

This time he sighed

"Ok fine, but he better not try anything!"

"Fine, then let's go."

Jehu got off the bed and followed me down the stairs we we're just about to open the door when there was a knock. I quickly and hastily opened the door. There stood Zane, slightly panting

"Hey have *gasp* you seen *gasp* Jaden and *gasp* Haou?"

I shook my head but said

"We haven't but they left a note I got it a few minutes ago."

I pulled out the paper and Zane ripped it from my hands, reading through it rather quickly

"Damn." He murmured

"Do you guys know where they went?"

Jehu and I shook our heads

"So Zane where did you go after I left?" Jehu spoke up for the first time

"I went to go do some things, nothing really."

"What kind of things?"

"Well…"

There was a sudden boom! I came out of nowhere cutting off Zane we all ran out the door to look outside there stood the blue dragon from before and the blue haired man as well. I looked around and saw the roof of a house on fire, luckily I was able to see that everyone was able to get out safely before returning my attention to the blue haired man and if I remember correctly his name was Sartorius.

Sartorius then yelled out

"Jaden, come out, come out where ever you are..." his sinter voice echoing through the area

The blue dragon continued to throw blasts of fire to the town. Soon the whole town was on fire, people screaming, and running away from Sartorius and the blue dragon.

Zane then yelled

"Cyber!" a flash of blue light appeared and clashed into Leviathan sending him hurdling toward the ground.

Cyber than came to Zane allowing him to get on but he was opened for an all wide attack and that's what happen Leviathan came up from behind and attacked him biting down hard making cyber squirm but soon falling limp because of the lack of air.

Zane just stared in horror as Cyber laid there motion less, Leviathan then landed on the staring at Jehu and Me, snaring dangerously but out of n where came another beam of light this time pure white with specks of blue.

Then a white flash rammed in Leviathan sending him flying again. The flash then slowed down now stood there was a large white Dragon* with some scales light blue covering the body.

On top of the dragon was a man about our age He has black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down, wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads; also some kind of mark was around his left side of his face.

His face was cool and calm, showing no emotion. One thought came into my head as I stared at this guy

_'Who was he?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal- ha-ha a cliff hanger! I hope I made you guys happy with this Chapter also I am going to be starting another Fanfic on Hetaoni if you would like to know some more info on the new story please PM me! and i know that the battle part was knida rushed but im not good in those kind of things so i need to practice<strong>

**Again I hope you guys review because if you don't I will stop it completely I need at least 3 people to review! I hope you guys aren't mad at me! Also do you guys know who the Mysterious person and Dragon are? If you do please tell me in your review! Bye! i will update again in a few days!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Krystal- I am again! For Chapter 10! Wow 2 updates 2 days that's a new record for me! **

**Jaden- yup so you guys must be happy!**

**Krystal- so Haou you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Haou- Ya sure it's not like me and Jay are going to be showing up for a while so Krystal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx in any way shape or form. Only OC's which she rarely use, and the plot idea. Ok Krystal you Happy? Then I'm going *Walks away***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Jesse's POV**

_There was a sudden boom! I came out of nowhere cutting off Zane we all ran out the door to look outside there stood the blue dragon from before and the blue haired man as well. I looked around and saw the roof of a house on fire, luckily I was able to see that everyone was able to get out safely before returning my attention to the blue haired man and if I remember correctly his name was Sartorius._

_Sartorius then yelled out_

_"Jaden, come out, come out where ever you are..." his sinter voice echoing through the area_

_The blue dragon continued to throw blasts of fire to the town. Soon the whole town was on fire, people screaming, and running away from Sartorius and the blue dragon._

_Zane then yelled _

_"Cyber!" a flash of blue light appeared and clashed into __Leviathan sending him hurdling toward the ground._

_Cyber than came to Zane allowing him to get on but he was opened for an all wide attack and that's what happen Leviathan came up from behind and attacked him biting down hard making cyber squirm but soon falling limp because of the lack of air. _

_Zane just stared in horror as Cyber laid there motion less, Leviathan then landed on the staring at Jehu and Me, snaring dangerously but out of n where came another beam of light this time pure white with specks of blue._

_Then a white flash rammed in Leviathan sending him flying again. The flash then slowed down now stood there was a large white Dragon with some scales light blue covering the body._

_On top of the dragon was a man about our age He has black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down, wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads; also some kind of mark was around his left side of his face. _

_His face was cool and calm, showing no emotion. One thought came into my head as I stared at this guy_

_'Who was he?"_

Sartorius was surprised at the new dragons appearance but was replaced by a sinister laugh and a wicked smile, his eyes glowing dangerously

"You must be another one, another of the chosen! Haha I have now seen 4 out of the 7 chosen! This will make my job a lot easier!" He yelled

"So judging on your Dragon you must be the chosen of light! Otherwise known as the shooting star of disappearance Darkness!*"

The other man said nothing his face remaining calm, and silent through the whole conversation. The dragon the same, but as soon as Sartorius stopped talking the white dragon, shot toward Leviathan ramming into him. Then soon both began to do that, becoming blurs of Blue and white clashing then, bouncing off each other's attacks then flying off to repeat the same thing over and over.

What felt like hours were only minutes as they continued their endless stream of attacks. Their attacks then became less and less until they both were still in the sky, staring each other off.

Both dragons were heavily wounded, Sartorius then yelled

"You are pretty good! But Leviathan is to damaged to keep going so we must go but I will make sure next time to catch you and the others." With that he flew away.

The man then sighed in relief and landed on the ground soon after. He began to walk toward us, and the only thing I could say at the time was

"Um…thanks for the help."

"Welcome, the names Yusei Fudo." He folded his arms crossed his chest

Then a sudden roar filled the area I panicked thinking it was Sartorius again, Jehu seemed to be a bit nervous but tried to mask it like Haou who was so good at it.

I then glanced at Yusei but he seemed unfazed by the roar he only just turned his back to where ever the roar came from soon a large Red and black dragon Landed on the ground rather roughly soon after a yell came from the top of the red and black dragon startling both Jehu and I

"YUSEI!" A blond haired man then appeared from the top of the dragon, then jumped down

"Jack." Yusei said rather casually like nothing important has happened

"Don't give me that Yusei; you know you could have got hurt like that so you have to leave it to the King, to do this."

"Jack, I already defeated the man, you were just too slow to keep up with Stardust, and so we went on ahead."

The blond man now named Jack has violet eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A. wearing a long white trench coat.

"Damn it Yusei why can't you understand!" slightly blushing, judging him on that it must be that they're dating or something along those lines.

"Well, sorry to interrupt but is your friend Jack here a chosen too, by the way the names Jehu and this is Jesse." Jehu said/interrupted then pointed at me

"The names Jack Atlas, and no I am not one of those chosen I just didn't want to lose to Yusei-"he was cut off by Yusei

"So he went and conquered a dragon of his own, I really wonder how he did that but I could really care less about this. My dragon is called Stardust while Jack's is called Archfiend" after finishing Stardust and Archfiend both roared because their names were spoken

Another voiced then appeared

"So Yusei is the only chosen here? Of course including me." It was Zane

Yusei then turned his head and nodded and said

"Also if Sartorius was here then that means there must have been a chosen Here, do you know who?" he asked

I nodded and answered

"Yes, it was my best friend Jaden and his brother Haou."

"Jaden! As in Jaden Yuki?"

"Ya? Why?"

"He and Haou were both my best friends before that…" Yusei looked away his eyes shown haunted memories

"If I don't know about this, this means it happened before you moved to my village." Jack said, a hint of concern in his voice and eyes.

"I don't know about it either and Jaden tells me everything." I said tilting my head to the side

"And Haou just curses at me and tells me that I am an idiot, so I have no idea how we became 'best' friends so I guess it was because over the years." Jehu added in

"So any way where is Jaden and Haou?" Yusei asked turning back toward everyone, masking his feeling, similar to what Haou would had done in the situation

"Well that's the Problem, Jaden and Haou both left." Both me and Jehu asked at the same time our voices intertwining

Yusei's eyes widened all emotion shown in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal- ha-ha a cliff hanger! I hope I made you guys happy with this Chapter also I am going to be starting another Fanfic on Hetaoni if you would like to know some more info on the new story please PM me! and i know that the battle part was knida rushed but im not good in those kind of things so i need to practice<strong>**Again I hope you guys review Bye! i will update again in a few days!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TBC**


End file.
